Dilema
by sekara
Summary: Yolei has a big problem that she needs to tell someone about. My friend KOI Seracus and I wrote this fic together.


****

AN: We don't own Digimon. We being Sekara and myself. We wrote this together one time she came over. It's got its problems, but we like it. Later.

Yolei started at the floor, her hands shaking. "My parents are going to kill me..." Yolei began grabbing strands of her hair as she knelt down on the floor. "**How** am I going to tell my parents...? There's no way I can tell them. I am so dead. no use trying anyway." Yolei got off the floor and started down the stairs. She hesitantly went into the kitchen where her mother was cooking and her father at he table reading the newspaper, "Mom. Dad. I need to tell you something."

"Yes dear," the Inoues said together. They looked up at her and smiled, completely oblivious to her nervousness.

"I…" the girl hesitated. This would never work. 'don't bother trying,' she told herself. "May I go to Ken's house? Please? I… I need his help with something."

"oh course dear. Just be home before dark," Mr. Inoue muttered, turning back to his newspaper. Mrs. Inoue seemed less approving.

"I don't know, baby, it's getting late. Besides, why do you have to go to **Ken's **house? Kari lives just a few blocks over."

"Oh come on," Mr. Inoue laughed. "ken's a respectable young man. And it's not like she's gonna get pregnant!"

Yolei nearly threw up at the comment. She quickly shook the feeling away. "Please!"

"I guess it's okay," Mrs. Inoue said.

"Thank you," Yolei said, then took off running.

Yolei knocked on the door and waited. **Thank goodness Ken answered the door.** "Yolei what are you doing here?"

"Can I come in? … I'm in trouble," Yolei said desperately.

"Uh … Yeah … Sure." Ken took her in.

They walked upstairs to Ken's room. "What's wrong?" Ken asked.

"well at he party I went to last night well…my drink was drugged and I ended up being drug raped…" Yolei ducked her head down in shame.

"Have you told your parents?"

"no!! Never! They wouldn't understand!" Yolei shouted.

"I think they would if you were drugged then raped," Ken tried to reassure her.

Yolei sighed and again ducked her head. "That's only the first part…"

Ken's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "What? Well, wheat's the rest, I'm sure it's not like you got pregnant or anything."

Yolei paused. At first it went over Ken's head, but then… "Are you?"

Yolei burst into tears. "It was an accident. I really didn't mean to!"

Ken was in disbelief. "Oh god, Yolei, I'm sorry! I didn't mean…" He sighted, realizing that nothing he said would really help at this point. Instead, he moved beside the girl, wrapping an arm around her and letting her cry into his shoulder. "It's alright," he whispered. "It wasn't -- isn't your fault."

"Tell that to my parents!" Yolei sobbed.

"If you want me to, I will," Ken assured her.

"No! they would probably think you were the father!" Yolei said. She soon began to cry again. "There's only one thing I can do…" Yolei trailed off.

Ken looked at her. He knew the face Yolei was carrying…displaying. "Yolei don't even think about killing your self as the answer. You'll be a hypocrite and go completely against what you told me during my 'times of trouble.' And if you go through with it, then that gives me permission to do it too." Ken gave a harsh glare, yet he still held his tender eyes. "Please, Yolei," he added, his voice softer.

"The lavender haired girl didn't say anything for a moment. Finally, her fingers tightened around Ken's shirt. "But…what am I gonna do? I can't tell them… I can't… I can't!"

"I can!" Ken reminded her. "I don't care what your parents think. They have every right to know. And sooner or later, you'll need them to know."

"But-"

"What other option is there?" Ken sighed. "I don't want to push you into a corner, Yolei, but you can only do so much, and I can't do very much for you right now. But I can help you get through to your parents. Or rather, to your mom. Your dad will be able to see that this isn't your fault, no problem."

"…"

"Please… Let me help."

"…Okay…"

"Let's go then," Ken said reaching for her hand.

"Now?"

"Yolei, now or never."

"I'd prefer never," Yolei said.

"Yolei…"

"Fine, fine, I'm coming." Yolei took Ken's hands and the two went out the door towards Yolei's house.

****

Fini


End file.
